elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Hannibal King
|image = Image:Kingnew.png |imagewidth = 349 |caption = "Unlike most vampires her fangs are located in her vagina." |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = idek call him whatever |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 28 (in 2004, the point from which he was taken) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human, formerly vampire |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Esperanto |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7288 shared with Bryn (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Blade: Trinity |Row 8 title = PB |Row 8 info = Ryan Reynolds |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = just a suggestion |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Taisha }} eats at the Outback Stake'''house, MOTHERFUCKERS! Canon Information '''Abilities/Powers King has demonstrated a prowess with weaponry and hand-to-hand combat of the boxing and street fighting variety. He was also formerly a vampire, and although he has since been cured, retains a slight strength advantage and above-average toughness, evidenced by his fight with Jarko Grimwood in the movie. Strength Cutting wit, the mentioned strength holdover. He's good at taking orders, though he does it with no small amount of snark. He's also the human version of a Timex watch - he takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'. He also seems to have good knowledge of archeology-related things, though again he is not an expert. Weakness Cutting wit; he's only been fighting for about a year, so although he manages to hold his own he is by no means an expert. He also isn't a strategist by any means, though he could probably strategize his way out of a paper bag. Personality He's a snarky asshole, much like all of Ryan Reynold's characters. Despite that, there's a difference between his "your stupid and your boat is stupid" jokes, and his "just teasing" jokes. But telling would ruin the fun. Background (Fanon mixed with canon, oh god.) Hannibal King was born on October 10, 1976, the youngest son of the King's, who had recently immigrated from England to Milawaukee, Wisconsin with their two older daughters, Elizabeth and Maggie. They lived there for several years before they moved to Seattle, Washington. King was a very energetic child, often described as a scamp, but aside from his prankster tricks otherwise lived a very uneventful childhood. After graduating school, he went to a nearby local college to study anthropology and archeology. Just as he was about to graduate, he went to a club with his frat buddies. Unknown to him, this club was a popular vampire blood club, and this is where he met Danica Talos, and also where she turned him into a vampire. King had no fighting experience before becoming a vampire, and during his five years (the canonically stated length of time) with her, he was given the opportunity to learn. He was initially okay with the transformation to undead after the initial shock of becoming a vampire, but then grew to dislike it intensely. A year before the events of Blade Trinity, King was found by Abigail Whistler and given the choice to become a human again, and took the vampire cure. After this, he became part of the group known as the Nightstalkers, and used the knowledge he'd gleaned during his time as a vampire to shut down their operations and kill them. He did not contact his family, nor keep tabs on them, fearing they could be traced back to him or used against him. A few weeks before the events of Blade Trinity, the Nightstalkers found out that Danica had woken up and retrieved Dracula, the progenitor of the vampires, six months earlier. Their scientist, Sommerfield, began intensive work on developing a virus that, with Dracula's blood, would wipe out the vampires for good. When Blade was set up by Danica Talos, leading to Whistler's death and Blade's capture by the FBI, the Nightstalkers moved in to rescue Blade. King worked with Abigail and Blade, along with the other Nightstalkers, to find out what the vampire Final Solution was and to kill Drake. After being attacked by Drake and recovering in the hideout, the headquarters were attacked while Blade and Abigail were out, and King was taken hostage. After being threatened and tortured by Danica, her brother and another vampire known as Jarko Grimwood, Abigail and Blade arrived and help set King free, and he successfully killed Jarko and held off Danica long enough for Blade and Abby to kill Drake and activate the virus. A few days after the events of Blade Trinity is when he ends up on the Elegante. Elegante He's on it and I'm too lazy to track lists HE'S BEEN HERE ALMOST A YEAR. Relationships Oh wow really outdated. Bryn: King cares hardcore for this girl. She's smart, and comfortable, and everything he needed after Danica. He lurrrves her. Ironhide: WE HATE YOUR BOAT. BEST BIFFLE EVER. King is his odd second-in-command. Tanvir Harris: King knows him, after having sparred with him, is totally okay with him! Joseph 'Jimmy' Ivers: Possible new fighting biffle! Meth Rezza: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE. Jeremiah: KICKED HIM IN THE FUCKING HEAD but apologized so he's cool when he's not accusing King of raping Haine. Kage: Lily's dad, as far as King knows, and the First Mate. King enjoys antagonizing him because he noliek crew. Deacon Frost: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE he gets more a's than Meth. Gone now. Lily: Reminds him of Zoe, and King gets along with kids. Has some fantastic stories, though. Zombie pirates? Pffff. Batou: IS A FUCKING CYBORG okay that's awesome. He gave him a daisy. Lilith: King and her have had screaming matches in the past, but otherwise they seem to mutually exist. Like all of Lilith's acquaintances, he likes her sometimes and doesn't the rest. Mordecai: Beard bff! Links Application Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Blade